guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Mahnwache
Bitter enttäuscht Ich war bitter enttäuscht: Als Guttenberg äußerte, dass alles "abstrus" sei, hatte ich ihm geglaubt. Ja noch mehr, ich hielt deshalb die Opposition, die von Plagiate auf mehren Seiten sprach, für unseriös. Auf dieser Seite wurde ich dann eines Besseren belehrt und möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen bedanken, die versucht haben, größtmögliche Transparenz zu schaffen. Völlig enttäuscht und dann entsetzt, stellte ich fest, dass sehr wohl Plagiate vorlagen in einer unfassbaren Weise. Erfahrungsatz 1 von rwal: "Achtung, wenn die Opposition etwas vorbringt - sie könnte recht haben!" Aber es kam noch schlimmer: ''' Fassungslos betrachtete ich die Dissertation nichts ahnend, dass der Tiefpunkt noch längst nicht erreicht war! Ich lernte schmerzvoll, dass Plagiatoren nur an sich denken. Sie wollen einen Doktortitel - nicht wegen der Wissenschaft - sondern wegen sich selbst. Sie sind so egoistisch und skrupellos, dass sie vor dem Plagiieren nicht zurückschrecken. Und wenn sie beim Plagiieren erwischt werden, dann geht es egoistisch und skrupellos weiter beim Herausreden, Kleinreden, Lügen, etc. Erfahrungsatz 2 von rwal: "Wer plagiiert, denkt dabei nur an sich und geht skrupellos vor - was sich dann nach der Entdeckung der Plagiate nicht ändert!" Erfahrungsatz 3 von rwal: "Plagiatoren geben nichts zu - soweit es irgendwie geht." '''Plagiatoren kleben an ihren Stühlen wie Pech und Schwefel Deshalb weichen die Plagiatoren von ihrem zentralen Amt oder Mandat von alleine nicht. Es braucht erst einen Volksaufstand, um so jemandem Anstand und Respekt nahe zu bringen. Erfahrungsatz 4 von rwal: "Nur durch große Proteste bekommt man Plagiatoren weg!" Wenn Plagiatoren nicht zum Ausgang hinaus bewegt werden, sitzen die einfach alles aus. Das darf nicht sein. Schon gar nicht mit diesen faulen Ausreden. Deshalb die Mahnwache: Veronica Saß - sofern sie einen Funken Anstand besitzt, soll sie ihren Widerspruch zurücknehmen Veronica Saß - unbelehrbar - andere hätten sich entschuldigt und den Titel freiwillig abgegeben - nein, die Uni musste auch noch darüber befinden. Jetzt hat sie auch noch gegen die Entscheidung der Uni Widerspruch eingelegt - *kopfschüttel* Matthias Christoph Pröfrock - sofern er einen Funken Anstand besitzt, soll er zurücktreten und aufhören zu lügen - er wurde als Dr. Matthias Christoph Pröfrock gewählt, als jemand mit der höchsten wissenschaftlichen Qualifikation. Ein Doktortitel wird wahrgenommen. Von machen Wählern sogar sehr. Aber wie unseriös muss man sein, dass so man was von sich gibt über sämtliche Wähler: "Sie haben mich sicher nicht wegen meines Doktortitels gewählt"Sie haben mich sicher nicht wegen meines Doktortitels gewählt". - es ist schlichtweg eine Lüge, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan hätte: bei einem Meisterstück schludert man nicht "grob fahrlässig" so schlimm, dass nicht einmal ein Erstsemester eine so etwas verbrochen hätte. - diese Augenwischerei ist unmöglich: der Hinweis in der Stellungnahme von 06.07.: "...Auch die Universität Tübingen hat in ihrer Entscheidung eine Täuschungsabsicht nicht festgestellt. ..." ist so frech, denn er weiß ganz genau, dass die Uni Tübingen Vorsatz nicht näher untersuchte, weil die Plagiate so massiv waren, dass sie für eine Aberkennung schon so ausreichten. So klingt es für einen Laien zunächst als: Täuschungsabsicht nicht festgestellt weil sie wohl nicht feststellbar sei, in Wirklichkeit bedeutet der Satz aber nur: die Uni hat in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht geprüft - und wenn man die Dissertation liest, muss man hinzufügen: - aber Vorsatz lag auf jeden Fall vor. Silvana Koch-Mehrin - soll Konsequenzen ziehen und ihr Mandat niederlegen Plagiieren, faule Ausreden und das sprach Bände: als Krönung des Ganzen und ohne jeglichen Anstand wollte sie auch noch ihren neuen Sitz im EU-Forschungsausschuss tatsächlich übernehmen! Die eigene Partei musste sie zurückhalten! No, non, nein, solche EU-Abgeordneten wollen wir nicht haben. '''Jorgo Chatzimarkakis - '''soll von mir aus EU-Lügenbaron werden Er lügt gedruckt und wie gedruckt: erst erzählt er, dass er auch noch eine "Harvard"-"Zitierweise" verwendet hätte. Harvard hat aber hat einen hohen Standard beim Zitieren und so etwas ist dort nicht zulässig. Dann bei Anne Will in der Sendung war es plötzlich eine "Oxford-Methode" zum "Intertextualisieren". Er erzählt eine Story, die so abstrus ist, dass man meinen könnte, die Reinkarnation von Guttenberg sitzt bei Anne Will. Der Zuhörer traut seinen Ohren nicht: Herr Chatzimarkakis erzählt jetzt, dass er in Oxford kurz während seiner Disseration zu Forschungszwecken gewesen sei. Dort habe er diesen Stil dann gesehen. Hm, kein Ton mehr von Harvard! Komischerweise gibt es aber auch in Oxford diese "Zitier"-Methode überhaupt nicht. Dann erwähnt er noch nebenbei, dass er vorher immer korrekt zitiert hätte, als Beispiel nennt er seine frühere Magisterarbeit, für die er sogar eine Eins erhalten habe. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen: jemand zitiert während seiner Uni-Karriere immer korrekt und als er ein paar Tage in Oxford ist während den 6 Jahren Dissertation, da schnappt er dann eine "Methode" auf nach "Oxfordscher" Art und mixt die einfach auch noch in die Dissertation?! Und dann noch als Krönung, seine Aussagen über die "Methodenschwächen" in der Sendung von Anne Will. Er versucht allen weiszumachen, dass die Prüfer bei ihm eine "Methodenschwäche" festgestellt haben und er deshalb eine 3 bekam und somit seine "Zitier"-"Methode" ja abgegolten sei. Merkwürdig nur, dass er dann laut seiner Homepage vor ein paar Monaten die Uni unterrichtet hat, dass sein "Zitier"stil für "Irritationen" sorgen könnte. '''Uni Bonn - '''sollte sich mal überlegen, ob das sinnvoll ist, für so eine Dissertation den Doktortitel zu verleihen bzw. nach einer Überprüfung zu belassen Wenn man für eine Dissertation, wie die von Margarita Mathiopoulos, einen Doktortitel bekommt, dann gute Nacht Deutschland. 188.105.135.201 19:36, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bei Vroniplag wurde dieser Erguß in kürzester Zeit gelöscht. Also sein Glück mal hier versuchen, scheint die Devise zu sein, da wo nicht mehr so viel moderiert wird. Ich finde, man sollte dieses Forum endlich schließen. Es hat seine Pflicht getan. Was besseres kommt nicht nach, wie man in Bayern sagt. 81.43.143.176 21:03, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber 81.43.143.176, nach Ihrer Meinung soll man das Forum schließen, Beiträge löschen, sich nicht aufregen - und die - ich muss mich wirklich beherrschen - "Plagiatoren" - die hocken auf ihrem Mandat und verdienen sich dumm und dämlich! Da bin ich gegenteiliger Meinung! Ich darf daran erinnern, was es gebraucht hatte, um einen Betrüger und amtsversessenen Typen wie Guttenberg loszuwerden: zum Schluss hat die ganze Presse angemahnt, dass er Konsequenzen ziehen soll, unzählige Aktionen (Unterschriftaktionen, E-Petitionen, Demos, unzählige Abgeordnete wurden angemailt, angerufen und angeschrieben, etc.), CDU-Abgeordnete und CDU-Politiker mahnten zu Konsequenzen (Biedenkopfs Worte waren extrem deutlich), Prof. Lepsius von der Uni Bayreuth, immerhin Rechtswissenschaftler, sprach ein vernichtendes Urteil aus und mahnte gleichzeitig an, dass so ein Abgeordneter und gar Minister untragbar sei. Und was geschah: nichts. Erst als schließlich Merkel den Daumen senkte und ihre Vertraute, Schavan, agieren ließ, die dann in den Topmedien zur Causa Guttenberg deutlich machte: "ich schäme mich nicht nur heimlich", da kam dann Guttenbergs Abtritt, bei dem er noch von kämpfen erzählte, was dann noch den Ekel verstärkte. Wir brauchen ehrliche Leute mit Anstand und eines benötigen wir garantiert nicht: Betrüger, die kämpfen Als das hatte es gebraucht über Wochen - sonst wäre gar nichts passiert. Was hat das unsdas gelehrt? Dass aktiv gegen Plagiatoren vorgehen muss, sonst profitieren die von der Trägheit. Und klar, die Plagiatoren finden ja immer noch genügend Dumme, die ihnen nachrennen, weil sie in der gleichen Partei sind oder Wähler der Partei etc. Und diesen Lemmingen geht es nicht um Fakten oder um die Sachlage, nein, sie machten Stimmung gegen Gutten- und VroniPlag. Es sei dies, es sei das, die ganze lahme Masche, etwas madig zu machen. Den Betrug verharmlosen, andere diskreditieren, etc. Und was war: die Universitätsgremien bestätigten die Arbeit der Plattformen, Experten bestätigten die Ansichten der meisten Personen, dass Betrug vorliegt, Abgeordnete sämtlicher Parteien, also auch der Koalition, bestätigten die Sachlage. Dann verstummten so langsam diejenigen, die meinten, sie müßten Betrug verharmlosen, die Arbeit von GuttenPlag verunglimpfen, etc. Hätte man auf diese Typen gehört und GuttenPlag geschlossen, dann würde Guttenberg dank Merkel alles weiter brav aussitzen. Also wenn wir nichts tun ausser Foren zu schließen, dann wird sich nichts daran ändern, dass die Frechen und Dreisten vorne dran sind und jede Affäre bequem auf ihren Posten aussitzen. Dazu sag ich nur eines: Nein, danke, dann lieber etwas tun. 188.105.135.201 21:42, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 81.43.143.176 In Bayern sagt man auch zu Betrügern: "Des is a Hund!" und läßt ihn sich nicht frech einnisten, sondern jagt ihn vom Hof. Und man hat keinen Nerv für die Typen, die nix kapieren. Da gibt's an Tritt in den Oarschen so lang, bis es der Dümmste kapieren tut, dass er net erwünscht is. Aber wie soll man das den Plagiatoren klar machen? Durch Foren schließen? So ein Quatsch! Ihre CSU ist ja so blöd, einen Plagiator und Lügner als willkommen zu bezeichnen ( "die Tür steht immer offen") - da muss man sich doch fragen, was das für eine Partei ist, die keinen Funken Anstand zeigt und mal seinen eigenen Mitglieder verklickert, was überhaupt nicht geht und was in Deutschland nicht erwünscht ist: das sind Plagiate und Lügen. Die falschen Leute zu unterstützen ist das Dümmste, was man machen kann. Wer plagiiert, der bekommt auch noch Rückendeckung? Was ist das für ein Signal? Betrüger denken dann nie um - die rechtfertigen sich vor sich selbst dann nur noch: ach, ich bin so toll, was soll's. Diese "Verrechnung" ist aber Betrug an sich selbst! Die Betrüger sind eben nicht wichtig und so toll, sondern Vollpfosten, die locker durch wesentlich bessere Leute ersetzt werden können und müssen. Von alleine kommen Betrüger nicht auf die Idee, die Realität zu erkennen: dass man sich überhaupt nicht benötigt! Aber die halten sich für den Nabel der Welt und kommen sich groß vor und meinen dann, weil sie ja so "toll" wären, dürfen sie sich das schon erlauben und wegen Betrug brauchen doch so "tolle" Leute nicht der Gesellschaft entzogen werden, weil sie diese ja "beglücken". Von wegen!!! Die Betrüger braucht kein Mensch! Aber statt Einsicht zu zeigen: null Vernunft bei denen. Deshalb geben Betrüger von alleine gar nichts zu! Wenn man denen nicht alles haargenau nachweist, passiert überhaupt nichts. Konsequenzen? Nein, das ziehen die nie für sich selbst. Sie "beglücken" andere dann noch mit den unmöglichsten Ausflüchten. Wer nix gegen die Betrüger unternimmt, der braucht sich nicht wundern, wenn die obenauf schwimmen und sich die Diäten erhöhen und nur an sich denken und Deutschland und Europa an die Wand fahren. Nein, so geht es nicht mehr weiter!!! Und was die Plagiatoren für Verhaltensweisen an den Tag legen - da schämt man sich nur noch" Manche Plagiatoren halten sich wenigstens zurück, aber andere, sind in ihrer Frechheit oder Unfähigkeit nicht mehr zu stoppen. Deshalb muss man wirklich das Verhalten folgender Personen oder Universitäten weiter anmahnen: - Veronica Saß - unbelehrbar - Matthias Pröfrock - hat mit Absicht betrogen und lügt, in dem er noch allen weismachen will, dass nur "grobe Fahrlässigkeit" geben sei - Silvana Koch-Mehrin - denkt nur an sich und will das Geld für das Mandat abkassieren - Jorgo Chatzimarkakis - bei seinen Ausreden stimmt doch etwas hinten und vorne nicht. Seine Dissertation wird gerade von der Uni Bonn geprüft und macht sehr nachdenklich, aber mal ehrlich, was er so von sich gibt, ist ja noch viel schlimmer. - Uni Bonn - katastrophale Prüfung von Dissertationen. Da stimmt etwas nicht. 188.105.136.60 07:28, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Die Mahnwache geht weiter: folgende Personen haben Konsequenzen gezogen: Guttenberg: Niederlegung Mandat Bundestag folgende Personen/Institutionen haben noch keine Konsequenzen gezogen: Georgios Chatzimarkakis: Abgeordneter EU Silvana Koch-Mehrin: Abgeordnete EU Matthias Pröfrock: Abgeordneter Landtag Baden-Württemberg Veronika Saß: legt auch noch Widerspruch ein Uni Bonn: muss mal ihre ganzen Dissertationen überprüfen Matthias Pröfrock macht nonchalant weiter. Alle, auch derjenige, der Konsequenzen auf Druck von ganz Deutschland (bis auf CSU) gezogen hatte, behauptet munter, dass keine Absicht vorhanden gewesen wäre!!! - .- Alles totaler Zufall, nicht wahr! *unteres Augenlid mit dem Zeigefinger nach unten zieh* Ja, alles totaler Zufall und das jahrelang! Hm, nur komisch, dass ausgerechnet diese vielen Zufälle dazu geführt haben, dass die Dissertationen nicht aussehen wie Zitatesammlungen und deshalb erst eine Chance hatten, durchzukommen! ..... 188.99.200.188 23:21, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ----